The Future x REVISED and EDITED with PERMISSION!
by Moonii
Summary: As Sora, Kairi, and Riku rediscover their old friendship, they also get tangled up in the poison World of Passion. Can Sora and Kairi's feelings destroy their relationship with Riku? Read and see! ;]
1. The Future: Chapter 1: We're back!

** Chapter 1: _We're Back!_**

--------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

** Moonii **and **Alexa: **Hey guys, Moonii and Alexa here! (But of course you know that, vV;) Ahh, so Chapter 1 has been **revised** and **edited **with **permission** by **sora1truelove** (who is actually Alexa, by the way! ;). We hope you enjoy The Future as much as you did when everything was misspelled and completely different. =) Yeehaw! Now start reading!

(Yeah, I know... ok... ahem That was weird.)

Oh yeah! And please note that whenever there is an exclamation point ** -- **!after a name or letter (S= Sora, K= Kairi, R= Riku, and so on...) it means that the story changes to that person's point of view on the story. And when there is an exclamation point with no letter in front of it, it means the story is switching back to 2nd or 3rd person view. I can't tell the difference. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to read and review!

**DO NOT READ ON IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 13, UNLESS YOU HAVE NO MORAL BELIEFS OR VALUES! (WHAT DOES THAT MEAN AGAIN?) ahem ANYWAY! THIS STORY HAS BEEN RATED R FOR A REASON! THERE IS CONTENT IN THIS STORY CONTAINING SEXUAL ASSAULT (RAPE - YES, WHAT A NASTY WORD), SEXUAL ATTRACTION AND ENCOUNTERS, AND VERY INTIMATE SCENES! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Thanks, and be kind to your web-footed friends!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S!** I've missed Kairi so much since we've been gone. "Hey Riku! How long have we been gone for?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Haven't you been keeping track?!"  
  
"Um, well... no."  
  
Well, we've been gone for about 4 years, and now we're finally going back to Destiny Island. "Riku? Can't you drive the Gummi Ship any faster?!"  
  
"SHUT UP SORA! We're almost there! Geez!" !**  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K!** "Kairi, are almost ready for the concert?" One of the concert organizer's called to me in my shack; a sorry excuse for a dressing room.  
  
I'm really not ready although I've been practicing for weeks now; hours on end; days without sleep. "Yep! I'm ready!" I called, tightening the sash around my waist. I haven't been to the island for a long time, and I really don't want to remember Sora and Riku. They're in my past. Even though Sora made a promise, I know he won't fulfill it. !****  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S!** "Hey Riku! Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost Sora; stop botherin- HEY SORA! I SEE THE ISLAND!"  
  
Finally we're home. "Woohoo! Lets go!" Riku and I sprung off the ship and noticed that there were tons of people around.   
  
"I wonder what's going on..." Riku murmured next to me.  
  
"I don't know, but how did everyone get here?"  
  
"Look Sora! There's an island across the water?" He cut me off in confusion.   
  
"Wow! There is! But what island is that? I don't remember there being another island 4 years ago..."  
  
"That island is Twilight Town." A girl a little younger than Riku cut in.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked rudely.   
  
"My name is Kiara, and you two are?"  
  
Being the gentleman that I am, I introduced myself politely."My name is Sora and this here is my friend Riku."  
  
Riku sat stupidly next to me, still staring out at Twilight Town.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys going to the concert tonight?"  
  
"No, what concert?" Riku demanded.  
  
Kiara turned to me, ignoring Riku, and added, "You can go with-"  
  
Riku grabbed my arm before I could stop him and whisked me away through the bustling crowd toward a raised stage covered with conch shells and periwinkles of every kind. It was beautiful, and so was the girl walking on stage...  
  
From a loud speakerbox on each side of the stage came a loud booming voice, "And now, Destiny Island would like to present... KAIRI!" And at that time, 5 floodlights poured over Sora and Riku's best friend.  
  
"What the... Kairi?!" Riku gasped. "It can't be..."  
  
Sora shook his head in disbelief, "My god. She's stunning up there..." **** !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woohoo! Hey Destiny Island! It's great to be back! What do you want me to sing for you guys tonight?" Sora and Riku stared on in disbelief at the girl they once knew, who was still just as outspoken and courageous as she was before.  
  
"SIMPLE AND CLEAN, SIMPLE AND CLEAN!" the audience roared from below; stomping their feet and clapping their hands with anticipation. And in no higher than a whisper you could hear Kairi say, "Simple and Clean it is..."  
  
"You're giving me too many things lately, but you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we're older, you'll understand What I mean when I say, 'No, I don't think it's quite that simple.' When you walk away, you don't here me say, 'Please, Oh Baby, don't go.' Simple and Clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go, and the daily thing that keeps us all busy is confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, 'Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When you're older you'll understand that it's enough when I said so. And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh Baby, don't go.' Simple and Clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me, because What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing like before When you walk away you don't here me say, 'Please, oh Baby, don't go.' Simple and Clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me, What ever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing like before. Hold me, what ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing like before.  
  
As Kairi did what she was best at, the crowd roared and cried. She slowly ended her song, and realized that she had to tell her fans what she was planning on doing next in her life. She raised both of her arms high up in the air, telling the audience to settle down, "Everyone... this is my last concert. I still feel bad about it, but I realize now that singing isn't enough to make me happy anymore; but I need my old life back. I realize that you will be sad, but I want you to know that I'll be happier this way, and I thought you'd want to know. I'm sorry!" And with tears silently streaking down her face, she ran off the stage. She ran to her secret place, where she used to run away from Sora and Riku when they were playing hide and seek. She hadn't been there since the night her and Sora built up their courage and kissed for the first time. Riku never knew about it. Everything was covered in spider webs and dust. She had been gone that long. "I miss Sora and Riku so badly... I just wish I could see them one more time." Kairi whispered, unsure on what her purpose in life was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

So! How'd ya like it?! How's that for a first impression? =) Well, I hope you enjoyed it because there's waaay more coming. . Intimate scenes and so on... yawns Guess I better start writing! Oh yeah, and R&R! For those who don't know what that means... **READ AND REVIEW!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Future: Chapter 2: But Why?

**Chapter 2: _But Why?_**  
  
-----------------------------  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
It's us again! I know, I know... you want to read the story. I just wanted to let you guys know that 3 and 4 are already finished so I'm on my way to uploading them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the concert, Sora and Riku just looked at each other, unsure of what their usually happy-go-lucky friend had just said. Not only had she just acted completely unlike herself, but she had ran off which wasn't a Kairi-thing-to-do at all. They both realized that they had to go after her and get their old lives back; afterall, all three of them wished for that. At that moment, Kiara interrupted their cluttered thoughts and brought them back to reality.   
  
"I feel really bad for Kairi. She wants her life back..."  
  
"What do you mean Kiara?" Riku asked, his voice raspy and dry.   
  
"Well, when she started her singing career she got taken out of school and she never got a proper education. She wanted to become a famous writer not a famous singer. Anyway, I've got to go. If you guys need anything, come to Twilight Town. I'm in the big tower in the front of the town. Okay, nice meeting you guys." And before either of them could say thanks, she ran off. Riku and Sora were both glad to get rid of her for the second time, but it wasn't the last they'd see her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Kairi was looking all over the cave. She almost smiled as she looked at the make believe drawings that she had drawn with Riku and Sora when they were younger. Then she came to the one Sora and her drew of each other. She had forgotten that she had drawn a paupou and so had Sora. All of a sudden, she broke down crying again, "Why did you leave me Sora? WHY?!" She sobbed into her lacy, cornflower blue halter - which didn't provide much comfort.  
  
"Kairi... I never left you. I'm right here..." Sora appeared behind the cave's opening with his arms outstretched towards his very best friend, Kairi.  
  
"Huh? S-Sora is that really you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kairi got up off the sooty floor and ran into Sora's arms, the most comfortable place in the World, "Oh, Sora! I missed you so much! You never came back and I thought I'd never see you again!" she said in a muffled voice as she buried her face in his chest. There the two friends sat, embracing, and moments rushed by of happy memories and games. It was a few minutes before Sora finally spoke again.   
  
"When I closed Kingdom Hearts the barrier of the Worlds went up. And since then, Kingdom Hearts has been opened again, and Riku and I just got back to the island."  
  
Kairi thought for a moment, her vision blurred from happy tears. "How could Riku be back if he was in Kingdom Hearts?" she thought, but then spoke aloud, "Riku's back?"   
  
"Yeah, he is outside." Kairi slipped her arms around Sora's neck and looked into his eyes, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care if he finds out- Sora, I..."  
  
"Shhh..." Sora lifted Kairi's chin and took her into a kiss. She was stunned; they were both stunned. Her heart thumped against her chest. After all those years they both knew how the other felt; it was a feeling that couldn't be expressed in words. And being so comfortable in each other's arms, there was no reason to be embarassed. "Kairi... I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sora." She looked up into his eyes, "Never leave me again..."   
  
Then he took her hand, gave one of his dopey smiles, and ran outside to get Riku.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked along the beach and Sora was holding Kairi's hand. Kairi, knowing the crush that Riku had had on her for years, didn't know whether to be embarassed; but this time, letting herself free with Sora in front of Riku, made her blush. The brother and sister relationship which had turned into a summer romance, was finally something real.  
  
Riku was the first to speak during the silent walk, "Kairi, why are you quitting your singing career?"  
  
"I wanted to finish what I started, which was Waiting for you guys to return. We're all here now, and it's OK."  
  
"I know." mumbled Riku.  
  
"We should get some sleep. It's kinda late, and we can do what we used to do on the beach." Sora chuckled.  
  
Riku grinned, "Okay, sounds good. You guys can come to my house for the night..." he paused, and smirked, "If it's still there, that is." All three of them laughed and they went running off into the sandy beaches of Destiny Island, their footsteps a tangle of friendship, and their words a gift from the sea.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
How do you like the whole Sora and Kairi fling? Well, R & R because for upcoming chapters, Alexa and I are really going to have to know what you guys like! =D  
  
The rest of the story depends on YOU. If you don't like what's going on then say so, because your voice could rock the plot of upcoming chapters. Pretty cool, huh? - Yeah... I try. XP  
  
Thanks, and don't forget to R & R!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Future: Chapter 3: You've Changed

**Chapter 3: _You've Changed..._**  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As Riku's hut came into view, he ran forward, checking to see if it was still how it was the last time he saw it.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go look at your rooms!" He shouted back towards Sora and Kairi, who were still kicking up sand and laughing. They walked up the stairs that led to the only bedrooms in the hut. Everything was made of sturdy beach wood, or remnants of old treasure ships that floated up to shore.  
  
As they turned around a corner into a spacious room with two small beds made up of silk leaves, Riku gladly announced, "Here's your room Kairi."  
  
Giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, Kairi thanked Riku and he turned redder than a strawberry. "Thanks Riku!"  
  
Sora and Riku left Kairi to do her bidding and Riku brought Sora to his room. Riku left downstairs to see if everything else in his hut was intact, and Sora slipped into Kairi's room.  
  
"Sora! I'm changing! What are you doi-" Sora pushed her up against the wall and starting kissing her.  
  
"Sora, stop. We should take this somewhere a little more... comfortable, perhaps?"  
  
He nodded and gave another dopey wink. As Sora and Kairi kissed, he passed over to the door and turned the knob; the door shut quitely with a click. Sora backed up against the wall towards Kairi's knee-high bed on the floor, but tripped, and she landed on top of him, giggling. From there they madeout, all of their feelings that had been locked in there forever pouring out.  
  
"Wow Sora, you have really changed." Kairi whispered, their noses touching.  
  
"You've changed, too, Kairi." They both knew that they weren't changing though, they were growing up.   
  
"You want to sleep in my room tonight, Sora?"  
  
"Sure Kai..."  
  
"Sora...?"  
  
"Yeah, Kai?"  
  
"Never leave me again..."  
  
"I won't Kai, I won't." And there Kairi fell sleep, locked away in Sora's arms, feeling forever protected, and forever loved. A feeling that would never end.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rise and shine, you two!" Riku bellowed into the open doorway, shaking the the stick mattress.  
  
Sora groaned and rolled over on his side, "Huh?" ... what?" He sighed, obviously irritated from lack of sleep. Sora put his finger to his lips and whispered, "Can you keep it quiet? Kairi's still sleeping." as Kairi cuddled against Sora's chest, he said even softer, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Hmm... let's see..." he said through clenched teeth; being as quiet as he could, "Trying to get you up because it's 10:00! Now wake up, we're going to the beach!"  
  
"OK, OK! I'm up!" Sora said in exasperation, as he slip from under Kairi. So as Sora through on a t-shirt and some swimming trunks, Riku ran out onto the sun-drenched sand. In those 5 minutes, Sora woke Kairi up and urged her to come on the beach with him and Riku. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" He pleaded.  
  
"Fine, I'll come," she sighed, giving in. "But only if you don't make fun of me in my bikini."  
  
"You got it!" Sora grinned, and flew out of the room, leaving her to do her business.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_5 minutes later..._**  
  
"Kairi! How long does it take to get one of those things on?!"  
  
"Hey! Do you know what a girl has to go through to get a string bikini on?" She shook her head and said to herself, "Boys..."  
  
"Kairi, are you comi-"  
  
Sora didn't have time to finish his sentence, because out came Kairi in a bikini that was the color of her eyes, and studded with only the rarest type of stone. He was speechless.   
  
"AHEM" He managed, choking on his words, "Kai... you look... beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks Sora." She said, pushing him out of her way clumsily, and somewhat embarassed. "We should get going."  
  
Sora caught his words, paused, and nodded, "Right." and he followed her out of the hut, making sure to be behind her as the bikini wasn't the only thing that dazzled him ;).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They spent the day at the beach, and Kairi of course tried getting a tan - but was unsuccessful.  
  
"That wasn't funny guys." Kairi shouted at Riku and Sora. They had lifted her up and threw her in the water right as the sun had started to shine.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face, Kairi!" Riku choked, as a huge wave of laughter overtook him and he fell on the ground in a heap; Sora next to him.  
  
Kairi shivered, "Brrr, it's getting cold out. Maybe we should start heading back."  
  
Sora chuckled, and lifted Kairi into his arms, "Yeah, maybe we should."  
  
"HEY! Put me down!" Kairi shrieked, kicking sand here and there.  
  
"Never." Sora whispered into her ear, and carried her the rest of the way back to Riku's hut.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sora, where are you going?" Kairi asked Sora when he got up off the stick couch and headed for his room.  
  
And between a big yawn, he said, "I'm kinda tired."  
  
Kairi smiled at Sora, and Riku waved him away, "Yeah, see ya tomorrow."  
  
Riku looked over at Kairi, and when Sora was out of earshot he leaned toward her. "Hey Kairi, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Riku, anything."  
  
He leaned closer and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Kairi, I've always loved you, but I know you love Sora. So I know you understand that we're just friends."  
  
"Of course..." mumbled Kairi.  
  
"I was also wondering if I could spend one night with you," Riku persisted, and when Kairi gave him a weird look he changed his words, "I mean, just one night. Nothing big."  
  
Kairi nodded reassuringly and smiled. "No problem Riku!"  
  
"Meet me in the cabin at the other side of the beach."  
  
"Okay then. See you in like... 5 minutes?"  
  
Riku nodded and left the hut. 'Wow... Riku has never been that open,' Kairi thought, 'Maybe I should tell Sora I'm going to be with Riku tonight. No... I can't.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So Kairi just decided to tell him a different story, and she opened the door a crack and whispered to him, "Sora, I'm going to err... a new friend's for the night, and so is Riku. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure Kai, whatever..." Sora mumbled, in and out of sleep. "I'll watch over the house and make sure alienated monkeys don't take over the world. See you in the morning, love."  
  
Kairi tried not to crack up, but Sora was so funny when he was tired and didn't know what he was talking about. That was the first time she had ever lied to Sora and she hoped it would be the last.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
This is one of my favorite chapters. =D I it's kinda cute. What do you think? C'mon guys, read and then review, review, REVIEW! The Future can be nothing without you!  
  
Have something against the heat that's building up between Sora and Kairi? Tell us because it's goes any further! XP You know what we want to hear. Blah, blah, blah...  
  
YOU'VE READ THE CHAPTER NOW REVIEW! Thanks! =)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. The Future: Chapter 4: Don't!

**Chapter 4: _Don't!_**

-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Do not** read any further if you are younger than the age of 13. The reason I said this is because this chapter contains **sexual assault** and **attempted rape**. Hopefully, all of us are against rape (as am I, but I still wrote about it), but if it violates you in any way to read about it, please read another story, because this will also have sexual scenes in it (that's why it's rated R? Derrr? XP). If you aren't reading any further because of the upcoming scenes, please send us an e-mail saying what you'd like to change in the scene... so maybe we can write a version or a completely new story that fits your style. As always and again and again, **thank you** (all of you) for everything, and the tremendous support you have given Alexa and I. =)

**Hope you like it! =D**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**K!** I feel so bad about lying to Sora, but it was for a good reason. At least I get one more night with Riku. **!**  
  
Kairi walked along the shore, enjoying the rare sight of the moon slowly rising above the water. It reminded her of the sun rise the three of them used to watch.  
  
**K!** "Riku, I'm here!" I called into the dark, room. I could hear water dripping and this eerie stench hung in the air. "Riku, where are you?" Before I could scream, I felt my hands being bound together with a tight rope, and a strong hand across my mouth. My capturer whispered in my ear. It was Riku.  
  
"Kairi, this will be the last time you will ever see me again, and I want to remember this night forever," he sobbed, in and out of breaths. Was he crying? "So tonight I'm going to have some fun with you, and you're going to be mine tonight."  
  
I was shocked. How could Riku, my best friend, my brother; how could he say that? What did he mean? My question was answered as he threw me onto the floor. I tried to get up as he forced all of his weight onto me, but he did it too late. I ran to the door, and to my luck it was locked. Riku came up behind me fast just as I was unlocking the door, and screaming. He just grabbed me and dragged me down onto the floor, entirely on top of me. "You can scream all you want, but no one will hear you and you will never get away from me."  
  
"Please Riku, don't!" I sobbed through helpless tears.  
  
"Please don't cry Kairi, I hate it when you cry."  
  
"Riku, why are you doing this!?" I shouted in anger, tears burning down my face.  
  
"I've always loved you Kairi and I've never had a chance to be with you; like Sora. I know what you did with him last summer..."  
  
I cut him off, "Riku! I DO love you!"  
  
"Not like that Kairi! It's not enough! You don't understand how I feel!" His face was red, and I could tell he had been crying. "So now I will love you just this night and then I'm going to leave - forever."  
  
"Riku! Please, don't-"  
  
"Shutup Kairi, just SHUTUP!" Riku pressed down against me and kissed me passionately; but I didn't enjoy it at all. My best friend was violating my wishes and dreams. He removed his lips and gagged me with an old rag, "I'm doing this because I care about you Kai."  
  
I didn't want him to call me Kai. I was disgusted. I hate him, I hate him! As he looked me in the eye, he untied my string bikini top and with the other he headed down to the bottoms. I struggled, but he straddled my hips and held me down tight. He was untying my bottoms, when I realized that I had another chance to escape.  
  
"Damn Kairi, you tie your knots too tight..."  
  
"Err! Get... off... of me!" Of course I tied my bikini tight to get away from jerks like him. I suddenly had an idea. It was my only chance, because I didn't have the usual weapons with me. "Wait, baby. Not yet. I want to have some fun." I bit my lower lip and twirled my bikini strings around my pointer finger, "Don't you want this to mean something, baby?"   
  
He sat there, back against the wall, grinning from ear to ear, "You changed your mind, eh? You fiesty little devil..."  
  
I had some tricks up my sleeve, and I nodded slyly to him as I sat over his lap, fiddling with his hair. Then to his surprised, I stepped right where it hurts and he doubled over in pain.  
  
"Meow," I purred, "Even kittens have claws." I whipped around, proud of myself. I've got to open this door and get to Sora before that perve of a friend gains his senses. Wait, did he ever have senses in the first place? It... won't... BUDGE-- ! The door took me by surprised as it opened up, making a crash sound as it hit the wall behind it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't care, I just had to get to Sora. I ran through the sand as the wind whipped across my face. I was making no progress, and I could tell Riku had realized I had gotten away because I heard struggling behind me. My only chance was to scream and hope that Sora could hear me.   
  
"SORA, HELP ME! PLEASE, SORA!" Riku was much faster and quickly caught up to me.  
  
"Gotcha Kairi. No one's going to save you now."  
  
"NO! LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME!"  
  
And then, hope came, and I heard the familiar voice that entranced me everytime. "What the-- Kairi, where are you, and what's all the racket about?"  
  
"SORA, PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
Riku stood behind me, and grabbed me by my hair. He was panicking and his heart was racing; he didn't want Sora to know what he had tried to do tonight to the girl he cared about. "Kairi, no. Don't."** !**  
  
"Let her go Riku." Sora demanded, still unsure of the situation.  
  
"Sora, I... I..." He squeaked helplessly, letting go of Kairi who ran into Sora's arms, crying.  
  
"Don't say anything. Just leave. There's no need to explain." He pushed Riku away when he tried to make the space between them closer, and he hugged Kairi closer to him.  
  
Riku's face turned dismal and sullen all of a sudden, "Fine. But I'll be back for the girl."  
  
"Just LEAVE!" Sora shouted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

This is a particularly important chappie to review on, because I have no idea if that was too intense for some of you, so please tell me. =) eyeballs Riku Nasty perve.

o0; Er-oh, wait. I _am_ the author and _I wrote_ is that way. gaaasps I've gone crazy. Now read and review and I'll throw a cookie at you! (Chaa! Note the rhyming skills!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Important Note! Please read!

I'm sorry you think that, but if you feel that way you shouldn't have read it. I explained EXPLICITLY before the chapter what content was ahead (maybe try reading the whole page next time?). Instead of criticizing my writing and calling me a jerk, which was completely unecessary, you could have told me your opinion in a different way. 

Obviously you're offended, and there's no reason for it. You think THAT scene was bad? Check out some other stories and you'll be surprised. There wasn't actually rape, so get a grip on it.

Haha, I sound like a mean old witch now! I just needed to clear that up, because I get offended easily. I hate being flamed, although obviously it'll happen with situations such as rape. All I can do is explain and explain again that **there is inappropriate content in my stories, and if it offends you in any way then you shouldn't read it**, but most people never listen. Make sure you read the whole chapter (including my borrring Author Note's, which now you know can be important -- haha), so there are no misunderstandings.

Thanks a ton! I love you guys!

- Moonii


End file.
